


I Remember

by bethacaciakay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Captain Swan January Joy, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethacaciakay/pseuds/bethacaciakay
Summary: This is my contribution to CS JJ 2017. Day 11.





	

CSJJ I Remember

It’s nearly midnight when Killian Jones carried his very drunk roommate and best friend, Emma Swan to their apartment after attending the Halloween party hosted by both Ruby Lucas and her girlfriend, Dorothy Gale. 

Killian is about to leave Emma in peace when she drunkenly states,

“Killian Jones, did you know i’ve secretly been harboring sexual, romantic feelings for you since high school? That’s right, Jones. You heard me right. You’re devilishly stupidly handsome self is the reason I dumped all the dishrags I’d been with. They thought it’d be a smart idea to push the one person who’s the most important person to me personally out of the picture. Lucky for me, I caught wind of it and ended it there and then. All true, Killian, believe it or not.” 

With her speech finished, she passes out hard. Killian smiles, moves to place some painkillers next to her water glass, shifted her favorite blanket over her shoulders, and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. He whispered, “Goodnight, Swan. Truly hope you feel better tomorrow morning.”

Come dawn, and after taking the painkillers on her bedside, Emma remembers everything that conspired between her and her best friend, despite the heavily spiked punch at the party. Especially her confession to him that she’s managed to keep hidden since their junior year in high school. She was scared then, and she was scared now. So she chose the coward’s way out, like she’d done before. She walks out of her bedroom and acts as though she didn’t remember everything that had transpired last night. Emma notes the sliver of both disappointment and sadness in his eyes before he masked them over with a false cheeriness as though this happened every time it did. It took a great deal of effort for Emma to hide her disappointment when Killian didn’t acknowledge that she was lying and that last night never happened.

Several weeks go by, and it’s on Thanksgiving dinner that both Emma and Killian secretly confirm to themselves that they are, indeed in love with their best friend and roommate. The only thing holding them back from taking that next step was their combined stubbornness to admit it and the fear of rejection and inadequacy when they do come clean.

This frustrates their group of friends greatly, since they’ve seen it coming to play since they first met them. Robin and Regina Locksley come up with a basic idea of the annual Christmas party, which David and Mary Margaret Nolan offer to host. Ruby and Dottie offer to decorate and cater the event.

Halfway through the party, the group managed to get Emma and Killian underneath some mistletoe and kindly encouraged them to follow tradition. Although they were hesitant at first, they meet each other hallway into the kiss. That kiss, for them at least, instantaneously opened up the floodgates that have kept their feelings for one another at bay. Thankfully, they managed to compose themselves before heading to the furthest guest room in the house.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Emma and Killian immediately stated,

“I love you, Killian Jones.”

“I love you back, Emma Swan.”

With that being said, they instantly crashed their lips with one another. In between heated kisses and the removal of both shirts, Emma fesses that she remembered everything that had transpired between them on Halloween. Killian states that he knew, he was just waiting for her to come to terms with it when she was sober. This prompted Emma to remove her bra and recite her drunken confession word for word with clarity as she dropped heated and lingering kisses along his neck and face. 

They made love with one another for the first time that night. The next day, they moved all their belongings into one bedroom. The next year, they entered their beloved apartment both engaged and expecting their firstborn. They decided to have their shotgun wedding several days later at the justice of the peace. They were still planning on getting married whether Emma was pregnant or not. The Joneses had their friends and they had each other, and that was all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
